moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Spider-Man Trilogie
'Die Spider-Man Trilogie '''ist eine US-amerikanische Comic-Reihe. Spider-Man Handlung Seit dem Tod seiner Eltern, als er noch sehr jung war, wächst Peter bei seiner Tante May und seinem Onkel Ben auf. Die beiden kümmern sich liebevoll um ihn und versuchen alles, um dem Jungen den Verlust der Eltern zu erleichtern. Mittlerweile ist Peter in der Highschool, wo er sich mit seiner Außenseiter-Rolle arrangiert hat. Sein einziger Freund ist Harry Osborn, Sohn von Norman Osborn, dem Geschäftsführer von Oscorp. Seit langem ist Peter in seine Nachbarin Mary Jane Watson verliebt, rechnet sich aber keine Chancen aus. Auf einem Schulausflug ändert sich sein Leben schließlich schlagartig, als er von einer genetisch veränderten Spinne gebissen wird. Zunächst reagiert sein Körper mit einem Schwächeanfall darauf, doch als Peter am nächsten Morgen erwacht, haben sich in ihm neue Kräfte ausgebildet. Seine Sehkraft ist wieder normal, daher braucht er plötzlich keine Brille mehr. Neue Muskelmasse ermöglicht ihm bisher unbekannte Stärke und als er plötzlich klebrige Masse aus dem Handgelenk schießt, versteht er die Welt nicht mehr. Nach dem ersten Schock fällt ihm der Spinnenbiss wieder ein und Peter zählt eins und eins zusammen. Von nun an versucht er, seine neuen Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle zu bringen und zu trainieren. Als er dabei Fortschritte macht, beschließt er an einem offenen Kampfturnier teilzunehmen,um Geld zu bekommen. Er gewinnt, doch der Promoter weigert sich, Peter das verdiente Geld zu zahlen. Als der Betrüger dann kurze darauf ausgeraubt wird, leistet Peter absichtlich keine Hilfe. Für dieses Versäumnis wird bald bitter bestraft, denn Onkel Benn fällt genau diesem Verbrecher zum Opfer und kommt dabei ums Leben. Peter will seinen Onkel rächen und bei der Konfrontation mit dem Mörder fällt dieser aus dem Fenster und stirbt. Peter gibt sich die Schuld für den Tod von zwei Menschen und beschließt, seine neuen Kräfte in Zukunft für den Kampf gegen das Verbrechen zu nutzen. Cast *Tobey Maguire - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Willem Defoe - Norman Osborn/Grüner Kobold *Kirsten Dunst - Mary Jane Watson *James Franco - Harry Osborn *Cliff Robertson - Ben Parker *Rosemary Harris - May Parker *J.K Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson Trivia *Spider-Man gilt als Wegbereiter der heutigen Marvel-Filme, da dessen Erfolg, bis heute weitere Franchisen hervorbringt. *Hugh Jackman wollte damals als Wolverine einen Cameoauftritt haben. *Leonardo DiCaprio war für die Rolle des Spider-Man vorgesehen. *Willem Defoe absolvierte neunzig Prozent seiner Stunts selber. *Kirsten Dunst trug im Film eine Perücke, das ihre natürliche Haarfarbe Blond ist. Ab Spider-Man 2 färbte sie sich ihre Haare. *Die Kantinenszene wo Peter Parker das Tablett von der gerade fallenden Mary Jane auffängt wurde solange von Tobey Maguire geübt bis er die Szene Perfekt beherrschte. Trailer thumb|center|335px Spider-Man 2 Handlung Zwei Jahre sind vergangen, seit Peter Parker zu Spider-Man wurde. Mittlerweile studiert er Physik, arbeitet um seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen und ist weiterhin im Auftrag der Gerechtigkeit unterwegs. Es fällt ihm zunehmend schwerer, all diese Aufgaben unter einen Hut zu bringen und so leidet vor allem das Privatleben darunter. Auch für seine Freunde Harry und Mary Jane, in die er immer noch verliebt ist, findet Peter kaum noch Zeit und die beiden entfernen sich von ihm. Als er dann erfährt, dass sich Mary Jane verlobt hat, bricht für ihn eine Welt zusammen. Ausgerechnet in diesem Zustand der totalen Enttäuschung und Frustration verliert er dann auch noch seine Kräfte. Er interpretiert es als Zeichen des Himmels und beschließt Spider-Man für immer hinter sich zu lassen, da der ihm in letzter Zeit ohnehin nur Unglück gebracht hat. Er bittet Mary Jane, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben, doch sie lehnt ab. Trotzdem scheint das Leben ohne Superkräfte und die zugehörige Verantwortung einfacher zu sein. Seine Noten verbessern sich und Peter gewöhnt sich langsam daran, wieder "normal" zu sein, als er plötzlich vor einem brennenden Haus steht. Ein kleines Mädchen ist noch darin gefangen und in seinem Bedürfnis zu helfen, vergisst Peter für einen Moment, dass er keine besonderen Kräfte mehr hat. Er rennt ins Haus und rettet das Kind. Obwohl sie verlobt ist, kann Mary Jane Peter offensichtlich nicht vergessen und bittet ihn um ein letztes Gespräch. Als sie ihn fragt, ob er sie noch liebt, verneint er das, doch sie glaubt ihm nicht und verlangt einen Kuss. Als die beiden kurz davor sind, wird Mary Jane von Dr.Ocktopus entführt. In Angst um seine Angebetete kehren schließlich auch die Superkräfte zu Peter zurück. Dr.Ocktopus kann aufgehalten werden und Mary Jane sieht Spider-Man zum ersten Mal ohne Maske. Sie ist geschockt und Peter kann ihr jetzt endlich sagen, wieso eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen niemals funktionieren könnte. Mary Jane ist anderer Meinung. Sie sagt ihre Hochzeit ab und will mit Peter zusammen sein. Cast *Tobey Maguire - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Kirsten Dunst - Mary Jane Watson *James Franco - Harry Osborn *Alfred Molina - Dr. Octavius/Doc Ock *Rosemary Harris - May Parker *J.K Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson Trivia *Alfred Molina, der Darsteller von Doc Ock, gehört zu den Schauspielern, die zweifach als Lego-Figur verewigt wurden. U.a. erschienen Sets von ihm, die Szenen aus Spider-Man 2 darstellen und ihn in seiner Rolle als Doc Ock präsentierten. Ein weiteres Mal erschien eine Figur mit ihm in der Rolle des ''Satipo, aus dem Indiana Jones-Film Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes. *In einem Interview mit superherohype.com. nannte Kevin Feige Spider-Man 2 einen der besten Superheldenfilme, die jemals gemacht wurden. Trailer thumb|center|335 px Spider-Man 3 Handlung Peter und Mary Jane sind immer noch ein Paar und Peter plant den Heiratsantrag. Mary Jane ist mittlerweile eine gefeierte Schauspielerin geworden und spielt die Hauptrolle in einem neue Broadway-Stück. Leider stellt sich die Produktion als Flop heraus und Mary Jane wird schon nach der ersten Vorführung entlassen. Das stellt die Beziehung der beiden auf eine harte Probe, denn Mary Jane hat ihr Selbstbewusstsein verloren und Peter nimmt ihre Probleme nicht ernst. Die Freundschaft von Peter und Harry liegt weiterhin in Scherben, weil Harry überzeugt ist, das Spider-Man für den Tod seines Vaters, dem dem Grünen Kobolt verantwortlich ist. Er attackiert Peter aus einem Hinterhalt und bei dem folgenden Gefecht wird Harry schwer verletzt und ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Am nächsten Tag stellt sich heraus, dass er sich körperlich wieder erholen wird, aber sein Gedächtnis verloren hat. Er hat alle Gründe für den Konflikt mit Spider-Man vergessen und er und Peter sind wieder Freunde, als wäre nichts passiert. Nachdem Mary Jane jedoch zu Besuch bei Harry war und sich nach einem Kuss von ihm abgewiesen hat, kommt sein Gedächtniss wieder zurück und damit auch sein Wissen über die Identität von Spiderman, der seiner Meinung nach der Mörder seines Vaters ist. Er zwingt Mary Jane sich von Peter zu trennen und ihm somit sein Herz zu "zerquetschen". Des weiteren ist Flint Marko, der eigentliche Mörder Peters Onkel Ben auf freiem Fuß und wird von der Polizei gejagt. Als er über ein Atomtestgelände flüchtet, kommt es zu einem Unfall mit einem Patikel-Beschleuniger welcher Flint zum Sandman mutieren lässt. Dazu kommt dass ein Alien der so genannte Symbiont der in einem Meteor in Manhatten einschlägt und Peter als seinen neuen Wirten aussucht da es allein nicht überleben kann. Cast *Tobey Maguire - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Kirsten Dunst - Mary Jane Watson *James Franco - Harry Osborn/Neuer Kobold *Thomas Haden Church - Flint Marco/Sandman *Topher Grace - Eddie Brock/Venom *Rosemary Harris - May Parker *J.K Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson Trivia *Sam Raimi hatte geplant aus seiner Spider-Man Reihe eine Hexalogie zu machen. *Ursprünglich sollte Venom in dem Film einen hautengen Latexanzug tragen. Dieser wurde jedoch nicht in den Film übernommen da es die beteiligten zu sehr an die Pornoindustrie erinnerte. *Sam Raimi sprach sich von Anfang an dagegen aus dass man Venom in den Film übernehme da er den Charakter zu unmenschlich fand. Letztendlich konnten sich die Produzenten durchsetzten. Trailer thumb|center|335 px Reebot Zur Spider-Man Trilogie begann 2012 das Reebot mit The Amazing Spider-Man, endete allerdings schon bei The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Rise of Electro 2014. Für 2017 ist bereits ein weiteres Reebot geplant. Kategorie:Comicverfilmung Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Spider-Man Kategorie:Sony Pictures Entertainment